Magi
Magi '''(plural of Magus) are practitioners of Magic through the use of their Prana, the source of energy for all living beings. Overview In the world of Valero, the occupation of a Magus is widely seen as a commendable profession due to the danger of the job, the effort required and put in, and the spectrum of balance Magi keep within the world in place of the divine beings. Throughout each nation however, the overall impression on Magi varies, some seeing them as a supernatural advantage to the world while others find them as anomalies and outcasts of modern-day civilization, driving some nations to prevent the use of magic altogether. As the job is very important, Magi shoulder a great responsibility depending on their moral alignment. For example, Good Magi are responsible for carrying out tasks provided to them by their employment establishments known as Magi Companies which generally involves the protection of people who are too weak to protect themselves against the supernatural. When it comes to Evil Magi, some come from Evil Magi Companies while others act on their own will. Generally, Evil Magi carry out felonies and other unlawful actions and are the direct inverse of Good Magi. Partnerships It is very common for Partnerships between Magi to occur due to the intensification of power after doing so, and when these partnerships happen, the participating companions are known as the '''Herrin and the Familiar. Herrin The Herrin '''of the Partnership is the authoritative and dominant Magus of the couple. They are regularly the one to convey orders and command their Familiar during expeditions and battles. With the use of spells, a Herrin can fully utilize the power of their Familiar as well as themselves. A Herrin is essential to a Familiar as they are the driving force behind the partnership. While it is rare, it is possible for a Familiar to be occupied by two Herrins at once. Familiar The '''Familiar '''of the Partnership is the submissive Magus of the couple. They are regularly the one to act through combat and are utilized by their Herrin whose commands they obey during expeditions and battles. A Familiar's potency is dependent on their mystical relationship with their Herrin, meaning that the better the spiritual relationship, the more powerful the Familiar. It's very common for a Herrin to command more than one Familiar though a Herrin's initial Familiar will be known as the '''Ace. Information Partnerships can be established by a covenant which can be formed between the Hirren and the Familiar. There are many different ways to establish a covenant. Some of these ways include a sharing of blood and sexual intercourse between the Hirren and the Familiar. At the end of these methods of establishing a covenant, a unique sigil will develop on the tongues of the participants before vanishing, only reappearing once the pair are active in use of their magic. The only two ways to bring a partnership to an end is for another Herrin to form a covenant with the current Herrin's Familiar, canceling out the original contract and for either the Familiar or the Herrin to die. If a Familiar or a Herrin is to die while under a covenant with a companion, the partnership will terminate and their individual symbols of the produced partnership will disappear. Magus Ranks Category:Terminology Category:Occupations